You Spin My Life Around
by aichousama
Summary: An ordinary girl who tries to forget her past, will find out bigger secrets throughout the story. Rated M for the possible future chapters. OC/Charles, OC/Hank
1. Confused

The very first day of university, was also going to be the beginning of her new life. She, however, not knowingly was only stressed about how to make friends and sort the things out by herself in the first day of school. She was not a wet blanket on the inside, unlike how everyboys seems to find her when they are first acquainted with Jolene. Her red hair and light freckles combined with a fair skin were surely the main reason of their prejudice, as it was a neigbourhood where gingers were thought to have no soul.

She had been at so many places due to his father's job, whose line of business was completely impossible to understand for her daughter who was not blessed with scientific intelligence. She got her talent of singing and playing instruments from her lovely mother, who had been teaching her daughter all of the things she knows since she was old enough to understand the notes. She rather considered herself lucky to have such mother whom she learnt everything that she considered to comprise her whole life. Making music and performing songs that she can find herself within the melodies were beyond price for her, after all. That is why she was so determined to get into the Music Academy, it was a big chance for her to spend the rest of her life with music and music only; or that was what she wished for.

Jolene immediately lowered her head as she took her first step into the school. Her hair was tied in a bow, which had a matching color with her hair tone. He flipped her bangs with one hand and tilted her head to see which class she was supposed to get in as she saw three people approaching to her. They surely didn't belong there, as they were investigating the area with keen eyes and not having any instruments with themselves. Her eyes met the only girl in the group, who happened to be ginger too, like Jolene. She was shorter than Jolene and had a flaming gaze in her eyes. She was held by a guy who surely looked physically so much stronger than the other guy in the group. As they came close to her, she immediately realized how handsome he was with his strong chin and tall forehead. He, however, had a cold look on him, unlike the other one who was scratching his beard while looking around with his curiousity leaking, blue eyes.

"Hello, Miss Maurell. We are coming from Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, and we'd like to share some inf-"

"I am not interested." She snapped all of a sudden, panicking about her image by being seen with these weirdos. She also thought this school was all she could dream of, therefore she didn't have to reconsider her priorities to make a good call, _again. _The guy who was first to talk was surprised by her behaviour, whence the taller one still kept his cold gaze on her.

"I think you will." He pushed the girl to the front between them, who was not satisfied by his instantaneous behaviour. Even so, she managed to smile and get closer to Jolene and causing him to take a few little steps back. She was not good at making friends and all of these sudden reactions were melting her brain out.

"Hey, I know it is a bit awkward of us coming out of clear sky and saying that we are coming from another school, especially when it is your first day here-"

"You weren't supposed to tell her that you know this information about her, stupid." The shorter guy rolled his eyes as she punched his arm in a playful manner.

"Aye, shut your mouth 'till I'm done! Anyways, where were we-" She was interrupted again by another source this time, and it was no other one than Jolene who was about to have a mental break down while she was feeling so much pressure on her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't... I don't feel so good... I can't talk right now, I gotta go and take my place before the professor comes in... I'm so sorry." She murmured a few more apologies as she made her way between them to get to the class. She thought she got rid of them until a hand held her arm to make her face with them again. The tight grip was loosened as her eyes met the other ginger's hopeful eyes, which Jolene found extremely weird and confusing.

"Let me finish, please." She said silently, but one could easily distinguish the force in her voice. Jolene could do nothing but nod her head as she bit her lower lip. "As you know," She kept going on with a victorious smile on her face, "We are coming from a special school where people like you might be are trained to control their powers."

"What power?" She unknowingly asked, her eyebrows were raised as she asked that question. The shorter guy stepped in with a warm smile on his face, as he was trying to reassure Jolene. He put his hand on her small shoulder while scanning her face like he could read her mind. "Now, I don't want you to be afraid, Jolene, but you might be different from all those people you see around. Have you ever thought about this - I know you did - that perhaps you have a different power from everyone else? Perhaps you were special among all these people around you? Well, we think you might be... We think you might belong in our society of special people, with special powers." Jolene was both surprised and astonished by what he tried to say. The girl's eyes were sparkling even more now, as she opened her mouth to say what she had in might out loud. "We think you might be a mutant, Jolene."

_**A/N: **__Hey there, fellas! Before I say anything about the fanfic, I shall make it clear that this is my first fanfiction and it is based on the story that my friend was writing in my native language. So, the other ginger girl -whose name is going to be Lilian, btw- was the main character of the storu and she created Jolene for me. So I wanted to see how it would be from her point of view, and I came up with the idea of writing it in English, since it is one of my biggest goals in the near future._

_I hope you like the first chapter. It is going to be a long fanfic, at least that's how I want to make it. I will upload the second one as soon as possible. And also, thank you for reading it~ *-*_


	2. Acceptance

"...We think you might be a mutant, Jolene."

She was baffled at first, not knowing what to say or do. It was forbidden at their house to talk about the mutant members in their family, since so many things had happened during her childhood. She did not want to remember them, not yet. Facing with the past was always easier with a little privacy, so that she would have enough time and space to think, and sometimes even cry. _But not now,___she reminded to herself. _Not when I'm surrounded by people. After all, I'm not supposed to reveal my weaknesses._

"I don't know what you're talking about," She blurted out, trying so hard not to stutter. She could feel the taller guy's biting gaze upon her, with the others' who have been passing the little group that's been standing in the middle of the hallways for five minutes or so. She felt the need of explaining herself to them, she opened her mouth to talk for that reason alone. "Look, I'm gonna be late if I keep standing there and try to pursue you that I'm not interested. Besides, I don't even know you guys, how am I supposed to believe you and-"

"I'm Charles. Charles Xavier. This _little_ guy here is Erik, and she is my lovely sister, Lilian." All three of them turned their surprised faces to him, as any of them thought this would ever happen. Jolene eyed the two briefly, they had no similiarity at all. The girl was shorter than the man who just told that his name was Charles. Although both of their will to make her listen was the same as each eather, for sure. "We are not asking you to quit your school and come with us. We just basically want you to listen what we have to say, and then you will not see us again ever if you don't want to." She bit her lower lip with confusion, she knew where this conversation was going. In fact, she already _saw_ it, in one of her visions. They were like imagines with blurred sounds, which would come to her in her dreams. Her family liked to refer this talent as a bliss of God, since she was coming from a conservative family. It was hard to hide it sometimes, especially when she felt herself at peak performance, which would lead her to have visions in daytime, causing the others to assume she is daydreaming all the time.

However, it was too hard to say no to those people, especially when they all looked so determined to make her listen to what they have to say. Maybe it was because they noticed that she was not the type to say no - when the pressure is high enough. "Fine," said she, looking at her sneakers, "but only for five minutes, then I'll be gone." The other girl grinned in victory meanwhile the others gave each other a meaningful look that she would much, much later be able to understand.

And the time that was promised as five minutes had been extended to almost half an hour, which was pretty surprising for Jolene to find so many things to talk about with those strangers. They were not complete foreigners anymore though, at least not the girl who was called _Larkspur_, and claimed herself to be probably one of the weirdest mutants ever. It was highly undoubtful for Jolene to believe, until that guy -Known as something to do with magnets, although she was scared of calling him with a wrong name because of his grumpy look- sitting next to her confirmed that information about her. Apparently she was one of the special mutantsa different ability that they did not seem to trust her enough to talk about it yet.

Charles' attitude towards Jolene, however, was somewhat different from that Erik guy who succeeded on achieving her distrust. Unlike Charles, he always had a look on his face like he did not belong there, and he made his discomfort so clear that even the waitress in the small cafe of the school could not help but stutter as she took his order. She grabbed her cup lightly, letting the heat reach over to her shoulders through her slender fingers.

"To make it short," Charles said, to point out that he has finally come to the conclusion of his little, sensible speech, "There is no other place that would be able to keep you safer than you would be with us." He swang his finger in the air as he seemed to remember one more thing to say. "And do not forget, being a mutant is not something to be ashamed of. It is no reason to be alienated from society. Once you learn how to control your ability, who knows how many goals you will achieve throughout your life!" He heard Erik murmuring _if only_ quietly while Charles was still talking, it was not hard to get that he wanted her to hear what he said, as if he was trying to tell something else.

"It sounds really nice, but how could you help me when I don't even know what I can do, or what it is that's been happening to me? I'm really eager to learn, yet I can't tell anything about this to my parents." Larkspur flinched as the word _family_ spiled out of her lips. She was good at hiding her true reactions, however Jolene was better at understanding them.

"You do not have to have their permission, Jolene. It is your ability, it is your choice. You can either play hide and seek forever until you can't control it anymore by yourself, or you can accept our offer and get our help." She took a deep breath before giving any respond. She knew that it would be a waste of time for both sides if she said no after all the things they had been explaining to her. She nodded her head lightly as a quiet _I will do it_ spilled out of her lips. She smiled at Larkspur's mini dance of joy, although lots of different problems had been engraved to her mind after that answer.

And that was how she started her new life.

_**A/N:**_ _Hey there! Firstly, let me thank you for reading the story, it means a lot to me. Secondly, I know there are some gaps between the real x-men universe and mine, but that's how it is supposed to be, right? I really loved the First Class movie, so I thought maybe I can set the time based on that movie -you know, basically when Erik is sexy as hell and Charles is still able to walk and hit on girls using his ability- Please do not compare the story line with the original movies, because I'm planning it to be far more different as in plot and the character relations. And finally, I thought creating different characters would fit the plot that I've been working on. So, here you go, guys! I hope you like it~_


	3. Unforgotten

Her life without all these mutant issues was already so complexed, and now she had another thing to deal with despite how she was determined to work things out this semester and try to be a normal person for once in her lifetime. And there she was, being the abnormal person again and embracing a new life full of weirdness.

Her powers were nothing compared to the other mutants she met, especially Erik. Charles was really powerful too, but he would never use his power for only his own sake, she supposed. And yet, there was Erik, a complete self esteem crasher. He would stand in the corner during the practicing time with Charles and give harsh comments about how she was useless, not even talking to her directly. Lilian, who liked to be called Larkspur, told her once that Erik might have a dark humour, but he was not a jerk. Not all the times. But in fact, Jolene did not even know he had any kind of humour.

They did not like to talk about their past, very similiarly to Jolene. She still remembered the day her sister was torn apart from them, even if she was still seven or so at that time. She was used to be told that it was her duty to protect the younger one, yet there was nothing she could do when her sister was taken away. It caused a deep childhood trauma and led her to depression, being unable to have responsibility of anything and not to mess it up. After lots of sessions with her psychiatrist, Jolene felt like she was rather forced to believe it was not her fault instead of believing it, so her parents stopped trying to pursue her to go on with the sessions.

It was good for all for all of them, for some time. They did not to see the little strangeness in their daughter, or they pretended not to realize them. There was something cranky going on with Jolene, everyone could notice it, nevertheless they acted as if all was well. Even Jolene was aware of the changes inside of her. She could hear or see things that no one would believe, and knowing the fact that there was no chance to have someone near her who could trust her regardless of how awkward it might have sounded. She was all alone with the voices in her head, not being able to stop them. It would cause her to snap at people because of the stress she had been carrying, which was highly unlikely from her true self.

She remembered seeing a lot of different people, whom her parents introduced as their friends from the past or whatever; even medium-ish ones with a sensible, funny aura around them. She would laugh at them sometimes, as she heard some nasty comments from the voices in her head. Although they made her do things that she never would do with her own independent mind, her life turned to be kind of boring when they all stopped talking to her. Which is, really fancifully according to Jolene, happened after a trivial meeting with an old woman. The lady looked at her in the eye, and then looked around the room. She asked a few questions to Jolene, and then his mother, only to shake her head knowingly and sigh as they could not give a meaning to the weird gestures of her.

The rest was blank for her. No memories, no nothing. It hurt her brain whenever she tried to remember where those voices come from and who they blonged to. She could not explain all of them to Charles, since she had never been so good at opening herself to someone else. But she tried her best, with a strange feeling of tendency, like a hunger for knowledge. She wanted to learn what was with her during those times, even if her parents would have gone mad if they found out what their daughter was up to.

It was much more easier for the other to help her after she made up his mind; and if the truth were known, they were surprised by her eagerness to learn. Even Erik, who had been doing a great job on breaking her confidence, look somehow satisfied by how she wanted to come to know the truth with a great enthuatism no matter what would happen.

"Have you seen Lilian lately?" Charles asked as she sat herself on the couch, with her books and coat next to her. She started to visit them two or three times on the weekdays, it had been kind of a habit for her lately.

"Lilian? Oh, you mean Larkspur. Yeah, she was sitting alone outside, saying that it was good for her to goof around sometimes. Why?" Charles shot him an astonished glance abruptly, which made Jolen question her answer.

"No, I mean, have you ever talked to her, you know-"

"Oh, of course I did! Why wouldn't I, silly."

"Are you on something?" Jolene stood there for a second, trying to understand the meaning of the question. She did not want to get on Charles' nerves, really.

"Well, I'm on cough syrup. You can't blame me for that though, it's tasty and you know it. Plus, it's getting real cold out there and I ain't gonna be sick on my midterms. And what's with you all of a sudden?" She heard Charles sighing and murmuring an alright, as he walked towards Jolene to sit next to her.

"I will have to explain slowly then. She had been searching for some relatives for some time now. I insisted her to find a contact with them so she would know the truth about her past and... Finally relief."

"Oh." Jolene could not find any other thing to say. She had been suffering because of the same reason for a long time, and she could understand Larkspur's situation. But how would she help her feel better? It was a hard case and you would have to suck it up.

"So I was wondering if she told you something, anything. Your stories are similar to each other and well... You both are girls. Maybe there is something she does not want to tell me."

"Why don't you read her mind then? You would not have to worry for her."

"I would worry more than now if i lost her trust in me."

There was an 'oh' once again, making the situation even more awkward than before. He should hide all of the medicines from her, Charles noted. Jolene, however, was still singing London Bridge is Falling Down in her mind.

_**A/N:**__ Okay, a weird chapter. I don't know why I'm so obssessed with cough syrup lately, I think I should stop watching that episode of South Park where they make news for school channel because it's so funny -.- Anyways, I also wanted to apologize for not updating it on time, but I'm really busy and hope you understand. Thanks for reading it, as always :3_


End file.
